


Nothing More To Hide

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Barebacking, ChanBaek - Freeform, Fingering, M/M, Smut, Some pining, just porn, some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: things go fast when Chanyeol and Baekhyun confess.





	Nothing More To Hide

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed an excuse to write smut at this point.

Baekhyun was, averagely confident, in himself as he entered Chanyeol’s apartment. It was a study session, he was tutoring Chanyeol, nothing else was going to come out of it, he repeated the same sentence to himself ignoring Chanyeol’s words until finally he felt his nerves relax, turning to focus on Chanyeol. Dyed red hair, brown eyes were fond and soft which was the way Chanyeol always looked at Baekhyun (Baekhyun didn’t find it particularly helpful), lips always curved into a smile but the right side seemed to tug more. “And so then I told Jongin that maybe if Sehun wasn’t constantly sucking him off, he’d talk more.” Baekhyun tuned back into whatever story Chanyeol was telling him, only laughing at Chanyeol’s laughing. “So yeah, that was my day, well its still continuing since we’re about to study so, that was apart of my day. How about you?  _ ‘I got so excited when you asked me to come over even though we’ve been friends for a year and five months and I’ve been over before but since it’s alone now it’s different. We’ve been alone but it feels, different. God Yeol you’re so pretty.’  _ Baekhyun’s brain ran off to himself, but he simply spoke out softly as he laid his backpack on the familiar table. “Nothing much really, Kyungsoo was a bore today, Jongdae was so high energy, even more so than me, and it was crazy. Glad to be here with you, though.” Baekhyun shyly stated the last sentence, hoping it was subtle enough and from the way Chanyeol smiled down at him, voice almost as shy as his “me too.”

 

Baekhyun nursed an embarrassing (that’s what Baekhyun insisted to Jongdae it was) crush for Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol was almost stupidly perfect, and what Baekhyun wanted in nearly every single way that couldn’t be explained. What made Baekhyun really like Chanyeol from the beginning was his height, he thought height was really attractive considering he was only 5’9. Slowly but surely, everything else started to become attractive to Baekhyun too. The way Chanyeol’s right eye twitched a bit when he started to become really excited, the right side of his lips always into a wider smile than the left but he found that extremely charming as well. The way Chanyeol could look like a lost puppy and then a man he wanted to be fucked by senseless in a matter of three seconds. His fingers, his hands, they were all so large in comparison to Baekhyun’s that it was almost embarrassing (once again, to him) and he found himself thinking about what it’d be like to hold Chanyeol’s hand. Of course, he also started to find the personality and quirks, things he liked, to be especially attractive. He was a comic book nerd, loved movies and in fact Chanyeol held a movie night weekly for all his friends, to Baekhyun’s luck, everyone did attend. Chanyeol always rented a new movie or found the latest one to stream, they never watched the same things twice and unlike everyone else who watched the film, Chanyeol  _ watched  _ the film. Chanyeol was also really passionate about music, his favorite instrument was the acoustic guitar and he plays it so beautifully, as if, nothing else in the world phased him while he plucked the strings of the guitar with his slightly calloused fingertips. Baekhyun always prodded him as to why he didn’t just take a music major, but Chanyeol always gave the same answer in the same happy tone of voice even if the reply was always sad  _ ‘I wouldn’t make it’, _ but Baekhyun also thought he had the greatest potential of music producer. Chanyeol also loved dogs, despite being pathetically allergic to them, went to pet stores when he came across one just to pet the dogs. For that reason, he carries allergy pills, something Baekhyun noted after the third time of going into a pet store at random.  He also thought sexually about Chanyeol, but those were saved for in the shower or when he was alone and his mind roams to the darker corners.

Baekhyun, on the other hand, found himself quite boring in compared to his modelesque crush that always seemed to be right by his side. Baekhyun was shorter than Chanyeol, he kept his hair black but it only made his skin more of a fine China color, he did wish he had bronze skin like Jongin since Chanyeol always brought it up when he was talking Jongin up to Sehun. His eyes were brown, some days he’d pop a grey contact in that was faded so it could make his eyes look more special than just having them plain. His major was in psychology, so he could be a therapist, and as much as Chanyeol says that’s interesting, he finds it quite bland compared to music production. He didn’t see Chanyeol ever returning the feelings he’s harbored to himself for ten months, mainly because he was boring and not as pretty as the other boys, so he always kept everything he felt to himself, Baekhyun didn’t mind as long as he got to keep Chanyeol around.

 

Chanyeol’s handwriting was all in scribbles as he tried to work through a math problem, eyebrows furrowed in concentration and Baekhyun simply watched. When he caught Chanyeol changing his gaze from the paper, Baekhyun looked down at the paper. He’s been doing this for so long that staring at Chanyeol has become a sport that he’s the best in playing. He watched Chanyeol shift his gaze to Baekhyun, who shielded his eyes down to the paper. “You’re really quiet today.” Chanyeol murmured, it wasn’t what he had expected to hear, but he had been down. Recently, his feelings for Chanyeol had been bringing him down since the realization of Chanyeol not liking him back was getting more real everyday. “Sorry.” He uttered out, keeping his eyes on the paper to fully read through everything Chanyeol was doing. Baekhyun didn’t understand why he even needed to tutor Chanyeol, the work on the paper (as sloppy as it may be) was perfectly done down to the decimal point. “Seems like you got the hang of it, though. I’m such a good tutor I didn’t even have to teach.” He laughed faint at his own words, smile growing as Chanyeol laughed quietly. Baekhyun looked up at the softer brown eyes finally, they were just staring at him, the gaze soft, fond, but sincerity was written into the gaze as well. “I used that as an excuse to get you alone, if you haven’t noticed, it’s Friday. All our friends know not to come over. I just wanted to hang out alone with you.” Baekhyun subtly rested his hands over his cheeks to cover the blush, thankful his hair was styled in a way to cover his hot ears. “You could’ve asked me to come over.” Chanyeol slid his hands across the table to shut the books, tilting his head to the side with a faint shrug. “You’ve distanced from me, I had to come up with something that you couldn’t say no to.” Baekhyun pressed his lips together, parting them a bit to speak before Chanyeol spoke again. “Did I do something wrong?” The hurt was evident in his voice, Baekhyun quickly shook his head, moving his hand over to Chanyeol’s. He couldn’t keep this a secret anymore, he hurt Chanyeol by distancing when he didn’t know he was doing it. He was quieter around Chanyeol, didn’t sit next to him during lunch or even wait for him after classes, or even respond much to his texts now that Baekhyun thought about it. Baekhyun knew that his feelings for Chanyeol were bringing him down, but not to the point where he started to treat him differently, not to the point that Chanyeol couldn’t even honestly ask him to come over. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Yeol. I’ve had this crush on you and, and I didn’t really notice myself distancing if we’re honest but I know keeping these feelings for you is hard cause you won’t like me back.” Baekhyun’s voice trailed off quietly by the last few words, eyes burning a hole into the table. Chanyeol stayed silent for a moment, he didn’t speak at first but his fingers laced together comfortably with Baekhyun’s. “I thought it was obvious I liked you. I like you, too Baek. I’ve always liked you, why do you think I make sure no one sits next to me? Or that you’re the only one there to wait for me after classes. All our friends know, they said you liked me too but you kept it so well hidden I guess I couldn’t see.” 

Baekhyun’s heart nearly fell out of his chest from how hard it was beating, he finally looked up at Chanyeol’s red face and a grin that seemed to be equal on both sides rather than more enthusiasm on the right. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to hear you say that.” 

Baekhyun couldn’t process Chanyeol returning his feelings in quick enough time but he could process Chanyeol’s warm slightly fuller lips against Baekhyun’s thinner ones. They felt so good against his lips, he didn’t hesitate in pressing his lips back to Chanyeol’s. Their lips moved together in a slightly rushed way that screamed of  _ finally _ from both sides rendering it a tad needy. Baekhyun pulled away for a short moment to take a breath until his lips met Chanyeol’s again, slower, more deliberate to explore the feeling of one another’s lips. Chanyeol’s lips were soft against Baekhyun’s, his larger hand easily held Baekhyun’s face in it while his rougher fingertips smoothed over the cheekbones of the smaller. Chanyeol used his free hand to turn Baekhyun’s chair, pulling away as he did and murmured quietly into his ear “get on my lap.” Baekhyun almost fell out of the chair trying to oblige quickly by Chanyeol’s request, his thinner legs easily straddled over Chanyeol’s hips and he pressed his lips down to meet Chanyeol’s. His smaller hands easily ran down the other’s longer chest in comparison to his own, fingertips pressing against the fabric to feel the toughness of what Baekhyun could only place as abs. He felt Chanyeol’s tongue slowly coax Baekhyun’s lips apart, exploring the heat of his mouth, Baekhyun’s tongue dove into the wet heat of Chanyeol’s mouth, teasingly gliding over Chanyeol’s tongue before exploring the other's mouth more diligently, relishing the feeling of what it was like to be so close to Chanyeol, the taste, the way Chanyeol’s hands gripped Baekhyun’s hips sternly to keep him in place. The larger hands moved in less than a second down to Baekhyun’s thighs, holding them in his hands as he stood up. The kiss didn’t break, but Baekhyun let a small whimper out at the harsh grip to his thighs followed by the pad of Chanyeol’s thumb rubbing into the more sensitive inner. 

He felt his back hit the mattress, Chanyeol’s body shielding the cool air of the fan whirring above as Chanyeol finally pulled away, speaking now in a rougher tone with a scratchier voice “I love how swollen your lips are.” His head dipped down to Baekhyun’s neck, not giving him a chance to respond as he swirled his tongue over the skin with a few nips and sucks, earning small soft moans to the creation of the hickey. The way Chanyeol’s lips felt against Baekhyun’s neck was perfect, so he thought, his smaller hands found their way to Chanyeol’s hair holding on comfortably to the ends. Baekhyun let his legs fall on either side of Chanyeol and let a needy whine out before speaking “any other day I’ll let you take your time but I want you so badly.” Chanyeol wordlessly moved his hands down to pull of Baekhyun’s shirt, latching his lips onto the warm skin as he slowly undressed Baekhyun. The both knew this was rushed, but in a way they didn’t mind it being so rushed since the want of feeling each other right  _ now _ was too strong. Baekhyun moved his hand to lift Chanyeol with his fingers beneath his chin, bringing him over to him and pressed a soft lingering kiss to the others lips who watched him mesmerized. Baekhyun removed Chanyeol’s shirt, smiling at Chanyeol telling him how beautiful he is. His lips trailed down Chanyeol’s longer neck as he removed his pants and boxers while creating a hickey to match the one adorned onto his neck. Chanyeol’s moans were deep, the moans went straight to Baekhyun’s already impossibly hard dick and he let out a soft whimper at the paining feeling “fuck me, Chanyeol.” 

Chanyeol reached over for the lube, gliding some over his fingers, rubbing it in between the slender digits to warm it up as his thumb on his other hand circled Baekhyun’s rim. “Just fucking,” Baekhyun’s needy whine was cut off by a loud gasp. The feeling of Chanyeol’s finger felt better than his imagination could even display for him, let alone his own. His hips immediately jut down on them while his hand gripped on Chanyeol’s free wrist in a tight squeeze, eyes fluttered close and head back against the bed with parted lips as trails of gentle whimpers left his mouth. Chanyeol uttered quiet words of praise as his lips were attached to Baekhyun’s hips, nipping over them and soon he pushed in a second finger. His fingers pushed in and out of Baekhyun at a faster pace than previously with scissor like motions, the hand on his free wrist tightened while the whimpers soon turned into moans of a higher pitched, sending straight to Chanyeol’s dick hard against his thigh. Baekhyun pouted at the feeling of the fingers leaving his hole until he saw Chanyeol pump the lube onto his cock. He took his thinner bottom lip in between his teeth as he felt the tip of Chanyeol’s cock slowly push into him. Pain surged with pleasure as his back slightly arched and legs spread more apart to let Chanyeol fully push in, smaller hands back into Chanyeol’s hair with a tight grip on the strands slipping between his fingers. They stayed still for a few moments, their lips catching one another's in soft sweet kisses like unspoken words until Baekhyun pulled back just to murmur “move, please.” 

Chanyeol obliged with his hands gripped on Baekhyun’s hips, fingertips pressing so hard into the other’s light skin it was sure to leave a bruise as his hips moved rhythmically to thrust himself into Baekhyun in a fast way. Moans of a higher and lower octave from the two spilled into the room as they tried to find the angle to hit until finally, Baekhyun jut his hips slightly to the right causing a loud whimper of Chanyeol’s name. He took the hint that was his prostate and rhythmically pounded into his prostate at a faster speed, maintaining a deep rough thrust while doing so. Baekhyun moved his hand down to pump his cock, listening for Chanyeol’s scratchy throaty moans underneath his louder high pitched whimpers and pants for air. “I’m close Yeol.” He breathed out in almost perfect english until a moan broke in the nickname. Chanyeol pulled his hips down to meet his cock making the impact to his prostate more forceful until white ropes of cum spilled out onto Baekhyun’s stomach, following shortly after was Chanyeol spilling into Baekhyun. His hips slowed into a stop, catching their breath for a moment until their lips met in a sweet lazy kiss, smiles on their lips. 

 

The two joined their friends at the diner, hands held tightly in the other with fond happy smiles on their faces. They took a seat next to each other at their usual rounded booth and waved at everyone until Sehun commented, a smug look on his face. “You two dating?” Chanyeol nodded, cheery tone “yep we are!” Jongdae followed Sehun’s eyesight, laughing quietly as he scoot over to Baekhyun, Jongin following in suit over to Chanyeol, both of them pointing at their matching hickeys. “We could tell.” Baekhyun and Chanyeol blushed darkly until Chanyeol pecked his lips, looking over at them in a teasing tone “well at least we actually get action.” Baekhyun thought this was perfect, being with Chanyeol was perfect, everything was perfect. Nothing more to hide.


End file.
